Berena: Caffeine and You
by CarterReynolds
Summary: Just a Berena one shot that has been rattling around in my head. It's not big and it's not clever but I had to let out!


The chime of her mobile phone roused Serena Campbell from her intermittent slumber, proper sleep had seemed to have evaded her of late, grabbing the device from her bedside cabinet and encouraging her bleary eyes to focus, she noticed that the time was an ungodly 1.15am and when she opened her messages her heart skipped a beat - the name 'Bernie' stood out proud.

 _'I've just landed, will be in, in the morning B x'_

Serena simply stared at the screen reading and re reading the short message, not a word in twelve weeks and now this? Bernie was home, bugger, there went the remotest chance of shut eye this fine night. Serena attempted to reply but wrote, deleted and re wrote on numerous occasions before finally settling on the short and to the point

 _'Okay, see you then S x'_

After pressing send, Serena cursed herself, she so wanted to be mad with Bernie, for hurting her, for bailing out and for not bloody coming home when she could have done, but she simply couldn't, even a tiny text message set her heart alight!

Berenice bloody Wolfe, what have you done to me? Serena lay back against her pillows, hands over her face, very aware of the furious rhythmic beating within her chest. Sleep never returned that night and by 5am Serena decided to cut her losses and get up and prepare for work, she wanted to be in before Bernie, to compose herself physically and mentally and not be taken by surprise by the beautiful blonde, object of her desires, ruiner of her life.

It was just after 6 when Serena swung into her parking space at the hospital. She quickly scanned the area and was relieved that Bernie's car was nowhere to be seen, her stomach gave a low growl, clearly complaining about the lack of sustenance, Serena knew she couldn't possibly have entertained the idea of food whilst her insides were doing the most fantastic impression of a washing machine on the spin cycle but a coffee with a double shot of espresso from Pulses would most certainly hit the spot, Shiraz would generally have been preferable but that would have to wait until later - alone or otherwise.

With the sweet, dark nectar purchased, Serena stepped into the vacant lift, coffee cup warming her cold hands. Lost in her thoughts, she was brought back to reality at the sound of her name.

'Morning Serena, you're in early.' She looked up to see the familiar Ric Griffin grin.

'Morning Ric, yes I thought I might catch up on some bureaucratic nonsense before we get swamped.' She managed a small smile.

'I hear Bernie is back today.' Ric knew the situation of course, she had confided in him over drinks one night in Albie's.

'I...well...yes she is.' Serena stuttered over her words, hearing Ric say it actually made it seem more real.

'I know' was all he said quite sympathetically 'It'll be fine.' He gave her arm a gentle squeeze as he exited the lift leaving a rather nauseous Serena to continue her journey alone.

Stepping onto AAU, Serena noted how calm everything was, most patients were still asleep, machines gently hummed and purred and the night shift were hanging around the nurses station, eagerly awaiting clocking off time, Serena gave them a nod of her head in acknowledgement and stepped into the relative safety of her office, sorry 'their' office, remembering she would be sharing it once again.

After setting down her coffee cup, she began to draw the blinds, she had no idea what might occur inside these four walls today but she was certain she didn't want any of the staff to see it. Removing her coat she chuckled to herself, she had absentmindedly worn her dark blue blouse, the one that matched Bernie's scrubs, _how the hell could someone make scrubs look sexy?_ Damn that impossible woman!

Settling in her seat and reviving her flagging body with an unhealthy amount of caffeine, Serena thought about the things she wanted to say or more so needed to say to Bernie, she was no longer angry, that ship had sailed, she just needed to know why, why she had ran, what had been so wrong with declaring love? Was there any future in this...relationship? If that's what is was, if not, how would it affect their working partnership? Serena placed her head in her hands, more confused than she had ever been. A quick rap on the door broke her from her maudlin thoughts, her heart pounded stealthily.

 _Oh God not already,_ Serena panicked.

'Morning, seen your car in the car park and figured you could use this.' To her relief it was only Raf, handing her another coffee, not entirely what she needed when her nerves were already shot to pieces but it was gratefully recieved.

'Oh Raf, you are an angel.' She accepted the cup and held it in her hands.

'Are you ok?' Raf said with concern.

'I'll be fine...promise.' Serena granted him a smile as he closed the door and walked off to liaise with the rest of the day shift. Serena could sense the change in pace out there, a new day was upon them, a new and exciting yet terrifying day.

Time passed too slowly, Serena tried to concentrate on admin work but her head was in the wrong space.

 _Why can't that bloody woman just get her backside in here now and stop prolonging my agony!_ She thought to herself and as if by magic she heard Fletch exclaiming

'Long time no see Major!'

 _Oh shit, oh shit, she's back,_ Serena could literally feel her heart trying to escape the confines of her chest and her coffee was threatening to make a reappearence all over her desk, she had to regulate her breathing, in and out, in and out, slow and steady and then it happened, no knock, just the door opening.

'Hey.' One word, one word that turned Serena to jelly. She swivelled in her chair and looked on as Bernie closed the door and simply stood there like some damn Goddess, a beautiful, tall, lithe, utterly delicious Goddess, it would seem she still had the power to disarm Serena just by looking at her, oh those eyes, how the hell did they say a thousand things at once without any words being offered?

Serena apparently lost all control of her faculties then because everything she had wanted to say, had intended to say, was lost to her as she stood up, stepped forward and took Bernie into a passionate, longed for embrace.

'Welcome home Soldier.' She said with a smile when they finally came up for air.


End file.
